iPod shuffle story
by TotallyRandomAwesomeness
Summary: I know this has been done a million times before but I wanted to give it  a try. Ten chapters, ten different - and  pretty short -  one shots. Please R & R! Rated T for mild yaoi, wrist cutting and koalas. Sorry for any spelling mistakes. NUMBER 9 NOW UP!
1. 1

**iPod shuffle story**

**I think everyone knows how this works, but in case u don't u put your ipod on shuffle and write a story about each song (no skipping over crappy songs). I'm going to do ten.**

**I know this has been done like a million times before, but I wanted to try it.**

Warning: some yaoi and some non-yaoi, wrist cutting, mild curses and koalas.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Ouran characters T-T or the songs used in this fic.

**Each song will be a new chapter since I've never done a story with chapters before **

**The story doesn't continue on btw – they are all different (very short) one-shots**

**1. Money, money, money by ABBA**

_'Money, money, money, must be funny, in a rich man's world'_

Haruhi sighed as she saw the elaborate decorations in the club room. The theme was 'Australia' and they had actually imported koalas and kangaroos (along with a keeper of course) and some gum trees and wattles. As well all that, they had a model of the Sydney opera house and the Sydney harbor bridge in one corner. In one of the other corners Uluru (plus a heap of sand) was. The middle was designated to the animals.  
'Haruhi, get into your costume the customers will be here soon. You don't want to be late and have that added to your debt' Kyouya said, coming up behind her and making her jump. The hosts were all dressed up differently. Hikaru and Kaoru had loin cloths and paint all over them, so they looked like Indigenous Australians **(Indigenous Australians don't like being called Aboriginal (at least that's what my dad/teachers told me) I've never actually asked).** Tamaki, Honey and Mori were dressed up like English explorers. Kyouya was dressed as a zoo keeper and Haruhi was to have a similar costume to Kyouya's.  
'Sempai, exactly how much did this cost?' Haruhi exclaimed surveying the elaborate setup in the room.  
'It doesn't really matter, we are rich after all. Now go get into your costume.' kyouya answered and walked off to deal with Tamaki who was crying over the fact the koala didn't want be patted by him but would eat gum leaves out of Mori-sempai's hand.  
'Rich bastards' Haruhi murmured and headed to the change rooms.

**Well that was, weird. I thought I would take the time to educate people who have never been to Australia, on Australia – it's a wonderful country (and I'm not very good at teaching about it) Hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. 2

**2. Too weird, too normal by 42 eternal  
**

'_Too rich for the ghetto, too ghetto for the rich, And I'm, too weak for the metal, but too metal for the week.'_

'_Too weird for the normal, too normal for the weird'_

Haruhi found it hard to branch out from the host club. She found it hard to make other friends because she would never fit in.

She was too tomboyish for the girly girls and too girly (she doesn't play sports) for the tomboys.

She was too cute for the boys and not cute enough for the girls.

She was too short for the tall people and too tall for the short people.

She was too smart for the dummies and too dumb for the nerds.

She was too down to earth for the weirdo's and too weird for the realists.

She was too nice for the bitches and too bitchy (in her own blunt way) for the teachers pets.

But in the host club she was just girly enough, just cute enough, just short enough, just smart enough, just down to earth enough and just nice enough.

And they all loved her for it.

**That was weird too, but surprising since I figured it would be really, really hard to write – hope u liked it!**


	3. 3

**3. I'm like a lawyer with the way I'm always trying to get you off (me & you) by Fall Out Boy**

_'The best way to make it through with hopes and wrists intact, is to realize that two out of three ain't bad'_

They weren't perfect. Their relationship was never going to work. His grandmother hated her and her father hated him. But, when a baby was born, they thought that maybe everything would work out. Even though, her dreams were put on hold, it was worth it. Because after all, two out of three ain't bad.

**Wow - mega short. It's based on Tamaki and Haruhi btw. I didn't really know what to write for this so I tried to focus on the meaning, rather than words. Sort of how there in a relationship which us doomed to fail. Also the 2/3 line is straight out of the song. My meaning for two out of three is love, marriage and a baby carriage (with then having the love and baby not marriage) also, it means how they're not perfect, but close enough. I also wanted a happy-ish ending so I changed it a bit. Hope you liked it!  
**


	4. 4

**4. For the first time by the script**

_'She needs me now but I can't seem to find a time'_

'Oh, these times are hard, and they're making us crazy, don't give up on me baby'  
  
'I waited for you' She said the moment he walked through their bedroom door. He sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair.  
'Honey, you know that we're having a bit of a hard time at work right now' He said.  
'Now? Now? Your never get home on time, you work on weekends and you always leave me alone! I'm not usually one to complain but when we were married and you promised to never leave me alone did you actually mean it? Because I haven't seen you following through with it' She said.  
'How do I know when I have this baby your even going to be around at all? It hurts a lot Kyo!' Haruhi broke down into tears on the floor, covering her eyes with her hands.  
Kyouya dropped to his knees and pulled his pregnant wife into his arms.  
'Haruhi, I love you. You know that right?' He whispered into her ear.  
'Yeah' She whispered back and nodded weakly.  
'Then give me a chance' He said stroking her hair.  
'I promise we'll raise this baby together'  
'I will, but only because I love you' She added after a few minutes as he started rubbing circles on her back.  
After a while Haruhi started to fall asleep in Kyouya's arms.  
He picked her up and put her in the bed. Then, he lay down next to her and pulled her into his chest.  
'Don't give up on me' He whispered.  
'Mmm I won't' She muttered, and fell asleep.

**Well, that wasn't too bad I suppose. Hope you enjoyed it!  
**


	5. 5

**5. Animal I have become by 3 days grace**

_'No-one could ever change this animal I have become'_

Hikaru stood at the sink watching the blood from his wrists wash away.

This is what he was now.

This is all he had.

Haruhi was with Tamaki and even Kaoru had a boyfriend, leaving him behind to become some sort of animal. He grabbed the disinfectant, poured it over his scars and wrapped them in bandages. It would still ache for days but he would rather be in agony than feel nothing at all.

**I don't even know what to say about that one - it kind of sucked and it was only like, a paragraph. Maybe I should not make a fool of myself and not write something I hardly know anything about. But I suppose I tried. )= **

**Hope u enjoyed it though :D**


	6. 6

**6. Do somethin' by Britney spears**

_'Why don't you get your own space and do somethin'?'_

Everyday Mori would stare at her. She was beginning to get sick of his meaningful stares and passionate glances.

She felt eyes on her back and there they were again, his two eyes. It felt as if he was trying to see into her soul. Haruhi sighed and finally decided she would have to do something about it. The next day after host club she stayed behind after everyone had gone home but herself Mori and Honey-sempai (who was taking a nap).  
'I'm sick of it' she said got up out of her seat and went to where he was sitting staring him straight in the eye.  
Mori just creased his eyebrows a little in confusion.  
'You keep staring at me. Every day for ages, it's annoying. Why don't you just do something about whatever it is you want from me!' Haruhi said.  
'You want me to do something?' Mori asked simply.  
'Yes!'  
Mori grabbed her wrists and pulled her in for a kiss. 

Honey-sempai rolled over yawning and opened his eyes to see Mori shirtless with Haruhi on his lap and his hands up her top, fiercely making out.  
He just smiled and rolled over, cuddling with Usa-chan.  
'Let's give them a bit more time, ne?' he said to his beloved rabbit and fell asleep again.

**I liked this one, better than the others. Hope you did as well!**


	7. 7

**Thanks SOOOOO much to Enigmaticrose4( for your reviews. As much as I love getting reviews that say how good (or bad) my stories were, constructive criticism is nice too :) Thank you for taking the time to review every chapter!**

Also, thanks to other people who reviewed as well, I really appreciate it! :D

If you have time check out my other fics! (My personal faves are Stupidity, Ouran Confessions and All Because of Bubblegum)

7. Now I run by Shannon Noll

_'When I look in the mirror, my father's eyes look back at me'_

'I hope that I become, half the man he'd want me to be'

Riyoji wiped away a tear as he sat in front of Kotoko's photograph.  
'Our little Haruhi's growing up' He said smiling.

Tomorrow Haruhi was graduating from university to become a lawyer, and her wedding to Tamaki was in a few months.  
'She's just like you honey' He added  
'So independent and determined, not to mention beautiful. Tamaki's a lucky guy'  
He heard the door open and a female voice call out 'Dad?'  
'Haruhi hiiii!' He called back  
Riyoji kissed his late wife's photograph and stood up to go meet his daughter.

As he glanced back at the picture, he could have sworn he saw the corners of Kotoko's mouth turn up into more of a smile.

**So basically that was about Haruhi being like her mum (even though the song is about being like his dad)  
Hope you enjoyed it :D**


	8. 8

**Guess what? I just fractured my wrist from tripping over a box. It really hurts but luckily it's my left hand (I'm right handed) anyway, here's number 8!**

8. Rich kids by Washington

_'And all the rich kids freaked me out, you know they gave me quite a fright'  
_  
Haruhi opened the doors to the third music room. Every time she entered the clubroom it reminded her of the first time she ever entered it, and was mistaken for a boy.

'Haruhi, come and put on this dress we bought you! It was especially designed by a famous designer our mother knows in Milan'

And it also reminded her of the rich kids inside.

**It was kind of funny this song came on, because whenever I hear it, that line makes me think of Haruhi. Hope you liked it!**

**See that little button that says review,  
It's so much fun for me and you! :)**


	9. 9

**Wow it's taken me AGES to post this but I figured that I probably should continue it, because I know I dislike it when people don't finish their stories (although I doubt anyone bothers to follow this…) Anyway! Here we go with number 9!**

**9. Nothin' on you by B.o.B**

_'Beautiful girls all over the world, I could be chasing, but my time would be wastin', they got nothing on you baby, nothin on you baby. They might say hi, and I might say hey, but you shouldn't worry about what they say, cause they got nothin' on you baby, nothin on you baby'_

Haruhi sat in the clubroom and observed the girls fawning over her secret (only the host club knows) boyfriend, Mori. They were currently cooing over how he took such good care of Honey-sempai.  
_'All he did was cut him another piece of cake' _She thought_  
'Iit's nice how much he cares for Honey-sempai but he does it _all _the time'_ She sighed and attempting to hold back her jealousy at the sight of them practically draping themselves over him.  
Obviously her annoyance had been showing on her face as her customers looked concerned.  
'Haruhi-kun, is something wrong?' One asked, trying to look as cute as possible to impress 'him'.  
**(Btw in case u didn't get it 'him' is Haruhi remember: the fan girls think she's a guy)**  
'Oh I'm fine, don't worry about me' Haruhi said flashing the girls a smile.  
As they swooned she took one last look at Mori and then turned back to her customers.

_**After the club…**_

Today was Haruhi, Honey and Mori's turn to stay behind and clean up, but Honey had some sort of martial arts (Haruhi could never tell them apart) practice so Mori and Haruhi were left alone to clean. Mori turned to go collect some forgotten tea-cups and Haruhi grabbed a cloth to wipe down a table which Tamaki and the twins had spilled cake and tea all over as a result of a silly argument. Haruhi was still fuming over the stupid fan girls and wasn't really concentrated on cleaning. Mori noticed the strange aura coming from his girlfriend and walked over to her.  
'Haruhi' Mori turned to his girlfriend who was viciously scrubbing at one spot on the table in front of her, clearly not paying attention to it. She was so out of it that she didn't even hear him come up behind her.  
Mori smiled slightly to himself and walked up behind her, gently putting his hands on her hips.  
'Haruhi'  
She jumped about a mile in the air when his hands touched her and she fell backwards into his chest._  
_'M-m-mori! I mean, sorry um Takashi' She mentally slapped herself for not remembering to use his actual name and sounding so stupid, she was never this flustered and awkward!  
'Was there um something you wanted?' She looked up to his face and realised the position they were in, with her leaning on his chest and his hands on her hips.  
'Oh I'm sorry, I'll just move…' She went to stand up but Mori just sat down on the ground and pulled her into his lap. She wriggled to get comfortable and he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
She just sat and looked up at him with a huge blush on her face. Mori smiled at her.  
'Is something the matter?' He asked.  
'You seem very unlike you'  
Haruhi just blushed even darker.  
'It's… It's just a stupid little thing it's not even important…' She trailed off as he raised his eyebrows.  
She sighed and prepared herself for embarrassment.  
'I was just a bit… well I was watching your fan girls and… they're so pretty and… well I…' She paused.  
_'Let's just get this over with'_  
'I... was a bit jealous' She said turning a deep red and looking down at his hands which were still around her waist.  
Mori was a taken by surprise and didn't say anything. It was odd to see how embarrassed and flustered his usually very cool and collected was. She was very cute like this, more so than usual.  
She just sat there staring at him nervously. Her boyfriend was never a man of many words but his silence was making her edgy and causing her stomach to turn.  
'They were so much prettier than me and richer than me and more girly I just couldn't help but be a bit jealous of them…' Haruhi said tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.  
'Haruhi' He said a bit surprised by what she had just said. Those girls had nothing on her looks, her smile, and her personality; everything about her. And what did money matter anyway? He was completely in love with this girl and nothing was going to change that.  
'Haruhi, those girls have nothing on you' He said smiling.  
'You shouldn't worry about  
Haruhi just looked shocked and a little bit relieved, which made Mori smile even more.  
'I love you' He said leaning down to her face.  
Any lingering doubt Haruhi still had was completely washed away and she found herself smiling back at him.  
'I love you too' She said.  
'A lot'  
Mori chuckled quietly and moved one hand from her waist to her cheek.  
And then he sealed the perfect moment, with a perfect kiss.

**That was a lot better than some of my other things like this and I quite like it – I might make it a one shot as well (even though it's fairly short!)**

One thing though, that last line was incredibly cheesy, sorry about that! 


End file.
